


Illusions

by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna
Summary: Forced adapt to a new partner and life in the public eye after his last case almost killed him and Sasuke, Officer Naruto Uzumaki is given a straightforward assignment:safeguard the upcoming Hyūga exhibit and its curator, while preventing the woman claiming to be Hanabi Hyūga from interfering. He soon finds the assignment is anything but straightforward, & nothing is what it seems.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. July, 1963

I can't tell you how excited I am for this story: I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Illusions**  
**1\. July**

* * *

The tear-away calendar on the precinct wall read July 3rd, 1963, and as of noon that day, it was officially the hottest Konoha summer on record. The rolling blackouts that plagued the city made repairing the air conditioning an exercise in futility, leaving the stuttering breeze of the ancient oscillating fan as the only relief from the sweltering heat. Strains of "The Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days of summer crackled over the radio while Officers Uzumaki and Sarutobi poured over a report and flicked through a magazine, respectively.

"Looks like that Hyūga Princess is at it again," Konohamaru mused aloud, making a show of turning the page while adjusting the cross of his ankles on his desk.

"The who?"

Officer Sarutobi frowned at his partner and his distracted, disinterested response.

"You know the one. The last heir to the Hyūga Dynasty in Japan? Practically royalty? In literally every single magazine and most newspapers on a daily basis?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto absently pressed his forehead into his rolled shirtsleeve, perspiration beaded on his lip. "The fake."

" _Alleged_ fake," Konohamaru corrected loftily. "Plenty of experts think she is the real deal."

"Not the ones in the fraud department."

"Fraud is such a strong word. Is it so awful to want to believe that one person survived the plane crash that took out the whole family? Would it kill you to be a little hopeful about something?"

Naruto made a dismissive noise that his current partner was certain he'd learned from his previous partner.

"Scoff all you like," Konohamaru shrugged. "As long as you get the report done."

"Fucking coin toss," Naruto grumbled, yanking a form out of his typewriter and scribbling his signature on the bottom. "Done. I'll turn it in on my way out."

"Going to go see Uchiha?"

"Might as well," he stood and stretched. "Bastard managed to find probably the only place in Konoha with air conditioning."

"Yeah," Konohamaru snorted. "He got a deal, too. Usually it costs an arm _and_ a leg."

A second later, his chair was kicked out from under him, and Konohamaru fell straight on his ass. He rubbed his backside ruefully, a retort sharp on his tongue until he met the still-water gaze of the Captain.

"S..Sir!" he stuttered then winced.

"Taking a break, gentlemen?"

"Finishing up," Naruto said, fishing his stapler out of his drawer. He stapled the files, and handed them directly to Kakashi.

"Got any messages for the patient?"

"Yeah," Kakashi tucked the reports under his arm. "Tell him he's got a place here, when he's ready."

"Will do," Naruto nodded, and headed out of the door, without so much as a glance toward his partner.

The Captain's normally lazy gaze was sharp as it wandered over Konohamaru.

"He helped push through your promotion," he nodded to the door that was still swinging from Naruto's exit. "Don't make him regret that decision."

"No, Sir. I mean, yes, Sir. I mean-"

The door swung closed behind Kakashi.

Konohamaru sank into his chair with a heavy sigh, and raked his hands through his hair.

"I mean I'm sorry."

* * *

The rush of cool air over his damp skin was of great relief but little comfort to Naruto. He'd never really had a problem with hospitals – but then again, he'd never had to visit so frequently before last month. He nodded to the receptionist at the main desk before following the all-too familiar trail of worn yellow paint to the elevators. He had no recollection of selecting the seventh floor, but he must've done, as that is where he stepped out. He shoved his rolled sleeves farther up his arms and loosened his tie, not even bothering to check if any of the magazines splayed on the waiting room table were any newer than they had been yesterday.

"Officer Uzumaki?"

He stood out of habit before giving a weary smile to the nurse.

"Oh. Hey, Kaori," he gave a half wave and sank back into his seat. "How're you?"

"Fine," she smiled with an understanding he tried not to resent. "Just finished med rounds," she picked up one of the sweating plastic pitchers and filled a disposable cup with ice water.

He took it gratefully as she put the mostly-full pitcher on the small table at his elbow.

"Drop it back by the Nurses' station before you go back," she put a couple of napkins next to the pitcher. He murmured his thanks, and she offered a small smile before pushing the creaking cart around the corner.

He gulped down two cups of water in quick succession before wetting one of the napkins and mopping his brow and the back of his neck. The pitcher was soon drained, and he returned it with a nod and a half-smile before continuing on his way to the restroom. Bladder emptied, hands washed, and face splashed, he made it back to the waiting room just in time for one of the nurses to nod silently to the patient wing behind her.

The soles of his worn shoes made surprisingly little sound in the long, sterile hallway that grew quieter as he neared room 699. He didn't wait for an answer to his cursory knock before letting himself in.

The private suite was a testament to the respect the community had for the Men in Blue, as well as to the influence the name Uchiha still held in certain circles. Never one for flowers, Sasuke had asked that any arrangements sent to him be stripped of cards and anonymously given to patients with no visitors. The basket for cards had been filled and emptied multiple times, and he was in the middle of reading through the latest batch when Naruto entered the room.

"More admirers?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hn."

"Looks like Ino will be able to go on that expensive vacation she's been thinking about for the last couple of years."

"Looks like she'll be able to take five of her closest friends," he snorted, tossing in another card.

"You hear from Itachi?"

"He sends his love," he said dryly. "Said it will be in the form of bourbon in five to six weeks."

"Is that when they are clearing you to drink?"

"Projected adjustment to the prosthetic."

Naruto's eyes involuntarily flicked to the heavily bandaged arm held close to his side.

"Not so bad, then," he offered.

"No," Sasuke put the rest of the cards in the box and reached for his water. "Not so bad."

He flicked a glance at the chair near the bed, and Naruto dropped into it wearily.

"Did you see the doctor yet?"

"Me?" Naruto frowned. "What for?"

"That new pain in your ass."

Naruto gave a short bark of laughter, putting his hands behind his head. "He's getting there," his smile was wry. "Smart kid. Just green."

"He's an idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"Well he's not you, that's for sure. Captain says you have a place if you ever want to come back."

"I do. I will. Won't be cleared to return before the new year, unfortunately. Chief already made that abundantly clear. I'll have a better idea when I talk to him – after we get back."

"Probably not a bad idea to make yourself scarce for a while, seeing how there are still a fair few people who want to kick your ass. Sakura finally talk you into taking a vacation?"

"Something like that."

Naruto eyed his friend, trying to put a finger on what he was missing.

"In fact," Sasuke cleared his throat. "You'll probably have to be the one to drop us off at the airport."

"Ok?" Naruto ventured. "Any particular reason why?"

Sasuke gave a careless shrug.

"Part of your Best Man duties."

Naruto blinked several times as he waited for the realization to worm its way through the tangle of synapses and disbelief to break in the bright blue of his eyes.

"You…you finally…?"

Sasuke gave a single nod.

"And she said yes?!"

"What did you think she was going to say?"

"You mean if she actually came to her senses?" Naruto's eyes lit with amusement. "Although, I guess if she hasn't by now it's probably a hopeless case."

Sasuke leveled what should've been an annoyed look at him, but it came off as a fond smirk.

A perfunctory knock rapped against the door, and Naruto smiled up at his old friend.

"Sakura," he stood, and his smile immediately tipped her off.

"He told you?"

"Yeah," he put his hands on his hips and shook his head at her. "Guess we'll have to see about that annulment for real now."

Sakura's eyes sparkled merrily, and her chuckle was warm. "Guess so. Although, I'm fairly certain that those ceremonies weren't strictly binding."

"Dunno," he lifted one shoulder. "At least twice a week from the time we were three until we were six? That's gotta count for something."

"It does," she reached for his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Neither of us can imagine doing this without you."

"Pretty sure there's a two-person limit, Sak."

"Definitely a two-person limit," Sasuke chimed in, making her roll her eyes.

"Is my other wife coming?"

"Ino's my maid of honor."

"And doing the flowers?"

"Naturally."

"Glad that all of those pretend weddings she forced us into paid off," he ruffled her hair before stepping to the side and letting her get to Sasuke.

He watched as she squeezed the top of his arm lovingly before checking his dressings, his vitals, and murmuring questions about his pain levels.

She gave him a quick kiss.

"I have to get back to my rounds. That muscle relaxant will kick in, soon, Sasuke. Don't fight it, alright? Get some rest."

With a final hug from Naruto, she slipped out of the room.

Naruto turned to his best friend and partner, and held out a hand.

"Congratulations, Sasuke."

Sasuke's handshake was awkward – he'd been left-handed after all – but the hug that followed was one between brothers.

Soon after, Sasuke drifted into a restful sleep, looking markedly happier than Naruto had seen him look in years. The late afternoon sun was filling the windows when Naruto drew the blinds and slipped out of the room.

Kaori met him at the Nurses' station with a message from the chief.

"He said don't bother coming back to the precinct tonight – there's been another blackout, and they don't think they'll have power again before your shift ends."

"Must be my lucky day," Naruto said with an attempt at a smile. He gave her half a wave, and was taking the stairs before she could wish him a good night. He paused in the lobby just long enough to visit the water fountain before joining the rest of Konoha streaming into the crowded subway.

There was little relief to be had when he stepped out into the heat of the Konoha night, and habit led his steps to the familiar restaurant. Ayame had his to-go order ready before he even walked in, much to his relief.

"Thought you might stop by," her smile was friendly and kind. "You're welcome to stay and eat, mind you."

"Thanks, Ayame," he gave a shadow of his normal smile. "This is great." He waved to Old Man Teuchi through the small kitchen window, paid, and left.

He walked the few blocks from Ichiraiku to his no-frills apartment building on the edges of the less fashionable end of the old Garment District – the part that hadn't segued into the fashion world, and housed many a skilled seamstress and tailor, educated in old world styles and still speaking in their native tongues. The elevator was perpetually broken, so he trekked up the steps to his apartment. He could still hear Sasuke complaining when he'd moved into the sixteenth floor, particularly as they hauled up his furniture. A few crackled strains of music from the radio met his ears as he locked the deadbolts and set his food on the counter, tossing his keys into a basket Sakura had put there and labeled " _Take me with you_."

Too tired to change, he slipped his suspenders off his shoulders and peeled off his shirt, tossing it into the basket, but leaving his sleeveless undershirt in place. He grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge and climbed through the window to sit on his fire-escape to eat, enjoying what little breeze there was to be had that many stories above the city.

Below the sun was fading, and a different part of Konoha was waking, even as this one rolled up their sidewalks for the day.

He wondered belatedly if he should've told Teuchi about Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was pretty private about that kind of stuff, but he doubted he would mind if their old friends knew; they could be relied upon to be discreet. Resolving to ask him when he visited tomorrow or the next day, he lifted the last of his beer in a salute.

"'Bout time, bastard," he muttered fondly, finishing the last of the cold drink, and settling back to watch the stars drift into the sky.

* * *

_** The Land of Fire is a small, fictitious island/country in the Atlantic Ocean between North America and Europe. It was "discovered" by multiple people over the years, and has long history of being multicultural. During WWI and WWII, they accepted amnesty seekers from around the globe, and have a highly diverse population. The city of Konoha is modeled after NYC and London circa 1963. Because of the diverse population, and the island's refusal to participate in the slave trade, the civil rights movment/counter culture movement was not prevalent on the island, although the residents are aware of those trends in other countries._


	2. August, 1963

**Illusions**  
**August, 1963**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki had been best friends (some said best enemies) as long as either could remember. They graduated the Police Academy together and had been partnered from pretty much their first day on the force. Sasuke had been an obvious standout as a cadet, known for his keen intelligence and skills of detection. Naruto was less academically inclined, but he was universally liked, and his seemingly endless stamina and his uncanny intuition that bordered on precognition were legendary.

The combination of their skillsets made them a formidable and effective team that their Captain had utilized to its fullest, despite his complaints that they always created more paperwork than anyone on the force.

In their years together, Kakashi had worked them into nearly every division; robbery, vice, homicide, gangs, harbor patrol, special investigations, and most recently narcotics. Their last two years of investigations revolved around unearthing and dismantling an international drug ring that had infiltrated Konoha. Everything led up to a final face off – a massive bust at the harbor that would decimate their base of operations, and drive home the final nail into the organization's coffin. It was Naruto who spotted the boss and his two bodyguards trying to make a get-away as the task force was wrapping up the arrests. With a punch to Sasuke's arm, he took off running, leaving his partner to radio the Captain that the were in pursuit, and once more with the location of the warehouse the target had entered. Both officers knew the boss would cave once the bodyguards were subdued - that he'd choose to rely on his network of underworld connections and an expensive lawyer to get him out of trouble, rather than physically fight them - but that also meant the bodyguards would be waiting for them, and not going to go down without a fight.

It was exactly what the boss had been counting on. Cornered, he resorted to a last ditch effort to escape, and unloaded the payload from the crane onto the unsuspecting men below. Naruto had just knocked out his opponent, when Sasuke heard something above them. There was no time to warn his partner, so he lunged for him, just as his opponent reached for his left wrist. Sasuke barely managed to shove Naruto away before he was jerked backward. Time suspended as their eyes met, and while Naruto's grew wide in realization and horror, Sasuke's went from determination to relief to what might have been an apology. When the deafening clatter stilled, and the dust cleared, and both officers were on the ground, panting and barely conscious. Sasuke's opponent was under the shipping container, along with most of Sasuke's left arm. They barely registered Kakashi and the others, swarming to take away the boss and the remaining body guard and coming to secure them.

"Don't die, Bastard," Naruto managed to wheeze.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response, but Naruto took it as a promise.

Sasuke was whisked off to the hospital, and tended to by Dr. Senju herself - but even she could not prevent the amputation of his mangled arm.

For his part, Naruto stayed with Sasuke - or as near as the hospital staff would let him be – until the operation was complete, and he was assured his friend would live to be pissed off another day.

After that, Sasuke was placed on medical leave, and Naruto reassigned to petty crimes with a rookie partner – one he'd help mentor. Naruto still visited Sasuke if not every day, then every other day. If anyone noticed his more subdued manner, they didn't ask, and he didn't talk about his nightmares or his growing fondness for gin.

August was as mercilessly hot as July, but it wasn't responsible for the strange electricity sparking in the air on August 19th – the day of the trial.

All of Konoha watched from home or listened on the radio as the press gathered around the courthouse, snapping photographs as Naruto and Sasuke arrived in uniform and via police escort. No press was admitted to the trial, but they flooded whatever spaces they could, desperate for a glimpse of the accusers and the accused. The solid doors of the courtroom closed behind them, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha stood in uniform as the man responsible for nearly taking Naruto's life, and definitely taking Sasuke's arm was given multiple consecutive life sentences, assured that he would never again see a sunrise outside of prison walls.

Sakura stood nearby – silent support for them both. It was Naruto who motioned her forward once the sentence was read, to stand between them, her arm carefully wrapped around Sasuke's upper arm and temporary prosthetic while Naruto's arm spanned across her shoulders to Sasuke's. They stood in support of one another as they had throughout their many years as friends.

It was that image, as depicted by the visiting court artist, (an unusually pale, superbly talented man, rumored to have been brought on specifically for the occasion) that dominated the newspapers and captured the imaginations of Konoha that summer; the sense of triumph of order and good over evil in a tumultuous worldwide political climate marked by struggles of justice.

Not pictured in the formally released drawings was one Ino Yamanaka, but she was there, with her famously brilliant smile tempered into something humble and supportive of her best friends, her intelligent eyes seeing so much more than the cameras or the press could begin to suspect. She deftly arranged the three of them on the Courthouse steps, angling them just so before the DA came to give the formal press announcement about the trial. She occasionally murmured quiet instructions to the few photographers with a clear view, who complied, knowing they had only been granted as much at her behest.

The resulting pictures made their way into every newspaper in the Land of Fire, and snagged the collective imagination; soon front-page commendations for the officer's bravery segued into gushing articles in the socialite section re: the rumored nuptials of the stoic-Second-Uchiha-son to the girl-next-door-turned-trailblazing-surgeon. The world clamored for details about their wedding, and many a column went to print, speculating about where they would wed, and what the bride would wear.

Ino, having grown into a sensational beauty, was often mentioned in the society papers. Her influence in social circles was subtle and powerful, and she used this to bend the news about her friend's wedding. When speculations would arise, very careful rumors were planted to throw the press off the trail.

When reporters grew overzealous, their final stumbling block was formidable, and came in the form of one Dr. Tsunade Senju – the heiress and representative for what passed in aristocracy in Konoha – and had to content themselves with whatever information they were granted. Reporters attempting to delve into the Uchiha family, or Sakura's friends, quickly found themselves reporting on cat shows, grain prices and knitting news.

Sakura and Sasuke's wedding was to be a quiet affair in an undisclosed location (sometime and somewhere the heat would soon give way to the richness of Autumn, draping the hillsides in brilliant reds and oranges) that the reporters, and most of the world, would give their eye-teeth to attend.

Even the alleged Hyūga heiress expressed an interest in attending, should an invitation come her way. Despite not being included on the guest list, she managed to get a very expensive gift to Sakura – an unexpected gesture with a surprisingly thoughtful note.

" _Please enjoy this in good health. Paparazzi thinks that you are leaving on the 28th to honeymoon in St. Barts at this address. You're welcome."_

Sakura had been confused by that statement, until she began to hear the rumors of her own honeymoon destination. Wisely, she did not correct anyone's suspicions, and when she caught sight of the tabloids with Hanabi's picture splashed on the cover while vacationing St. Bart's, she chuckled to herself, adjusted the large, floppy designer hat and sunglasses, and bought a copy to bring back to her hotel (somewhere decidedly less tropical), to share with Sasuke.

Naruto weathered the dregs of summer as best he could, missing his friends, but glad that they'd had the sense to travel to largely cooler, quiet destinations, away from the melee of life in Konoha.

He measured time by tacking Sakura's postcards to the wall in his apartment, and how many empty bottles walked down to the trash.

After the media attention that followed the trial, there would be no more undercover work for Naruto Uzumaki. His current workload consisted largely of paperwork and mind-numbing assignments that he did his best to give his full attention - but Naruto didn't have it in him to quit.

Occasionally there was pain from wounds no doctor could treat, and furtive whispers from the darker corners of his mind, but Naruto numbed them with bourbon and silence. His cheerful disposition had dulled, and the lines around his eyes, formerly crinkled with laughter, shallowed as the small lines at the corners of his mouth deepened. There were those that noticed, even if they never said so. Teuchi and Ayami never failed to check in or have his favorite meal ready; Ino met him for lunch a few times as old friends; Captain Kakashi kept a watchful eye, and Konohamaru genuinely worked at being a better cop.

One day he came home to find a letter, and almost smiled when he recognized the handwriting, even if it slanted differently than before.

> _Heard you look like hell. It's too late to retract my request to be partnered with you for any investigations assigned to my upcoming desk job, and I'm not hauling your weight with only one good arm. Won't be back in Konoha before the middle of October because we have to go see some people about the prosthetic. You have until then to get your shit together. Don't think I won't kick your ass on sight if you don't._

_Sasuke_

"Bastard," Naruto chuckled, turning over the paper, where he saw a hastily scribbled note from Sakura.

> " _That goes for me, too. You are too important to us both. Love you – Sakura."_

Naruto made the drink in his hand the last of the evening, and taped the note to his bathroom mirror.

"Love you guys, too," he murmured, before switching off the light and getting ready for bed.


	3. September, 1963 : The Assignment

**Illusions**  
**September, 1963: The Assignment  
**

* * *

The unbearable tyranny of August spilled into those first weeks of September, trying even the most patient of souls until they were desperate for the first, brave leaf to turn and signal the season's surrender.

Naruto was considering leaving the office early, getting dinner, and finishing the bottle of Gilbey's he'd bought earlier that week, when he and his partner were summoned into the Captain's office.

"Close the door behind you, and have a seat, gentlemen," he motioned to the chairs across from his desk.

Naruto and Konohamaru exchanged a look before Konohamaru closed the door and took the seat next to Naruto. Kakashi was in no hurry, perusing a stack of papers before tapping them into order on his desk and putting them to the side.

"I have a new assignment for the two of you," he said lazily, handing them each a file folder. "For right now, all details will be discussed only in here, with me. I don't think it will take you long to see why."

Naruto flipped open the file, and was only halfway down the page before Konohamaru gasped "No way!"

"It looks like it is an assignment for some proposed exhibit at the Senju Institution," Naruto looked between him and the captain with a frown. "Are we that low on security guards that KPD has to patrol museums?"

"This isn't just any exhibit," Konohamaru glanced at him before scouring the pages quickly. "This is the Hyūga Collection! Gramps said it was supposed to go on a world tour and stop in Konoha, but after the plane crash they cancelled everything, and it's never been attempted again."

"Until now," Kakashi agreed. "The Hyūga Collection is considered to be a Japanese national treasure, but is under the complete control of the Hyūga family. The collection itself has never been taken out of Japan, despite many years of interest from all over the world."

Naruto's eyes skimmed the page. "So, it's art and jewelry?"

"Oh, man, it is so much more than that," Konohamaru shook his head. "The Hyūga have been a powerful family for something like five hundred years. They have armor, weaponry, rare jewels, vases, silks, robes from the emperor – you name something you'd see in a museum and they have it. Haven't you ever seen that book at Gramp's house? The massive one on the coffee table?"

"The one with that giant sun on the cover? That your Grandmother never wants anyone to touch?"

"Yeah, that one. It was published about fifteen or twenty years ago, and is the first official photographs of the collection ever released to the public. And get this – what makes people in Konoha really get excited about this stuff, is some of them own pieces that started out as part of the collection."

Naruto looked to the Captain. "Now I am confused."

"The Hyūga were known to gift unique pieces or weapons to those they favored, or to include them in certain political deals. Every piece made for or by the Hyūga was meticulously logged and catalogued by them before it was gifted, commissioned, or otherwise traded hands. After the family head and his children died in that plane crash 10 years ago, the exhibition was cancelled, and "authentic" pieces began to show up all over the place."

"Gram is still angry about that," Konohamaru snorted. "Don't ask her about it unless you want to hear at least a thirty-minute rant about vultures, no respect, and dishonor."

"Plenty of people in Konoha were angry, too," Kakashi nodded to the file. "In response to the surge of false pieces, the Hyūga issued a statement that only pieces authenticated by their own appraisers would be deemed authentic."

"And you had to either travel to Japan," Konohamaru added in, "or formally petition an assessment, which took ages to schedule and was a stupidly complicated process."

Naruto looked between them. "And people cared because…?"

"Pride, mostly," Kakashi shrugged. "But it didn't hurt that an authenticated piece quintuples in value, at minimum, and insurance companies refused to insure at any significant value without authentication."

"Ah," Naruto smiled crookedly. "Now that makes more sense."

"So, when does the collection come?" Konohamaru began flipping through his file.

"That depends," the Captain turned a page in his file. "The tour schedule has yet to be determined, and the first leg of it is by invitation only. Each of the cities considered will be visited by a committee to determine if there is sufficient interest, as well as local investment."

"Local investment?" Naruto glanced at the Captain's file to make sure he was on the same page. "Konoha has to pay to do this?"

"Konoha is already 'locally invested.' The city has been invited to apply on behalf of the country, because there are records of pieces traveling to the Land of Fire."

"Because of our make-up, we have more previously authenticated pieces than several larger cities combined. We will be one of the first places visited by the evaluation team. That is where the two of you come in. They requested you specifically, Uzumaki, after they read all about your bravery in the papers."

"Not sure what bravery has to do with antiques and jewelry," Naruto half smiled.

"It works for us," Kakashi shrugged. "Right now, you are recognizable to too many people for field work. This puts your notoriety to better use, while at the same time largely removing you from the public eye, and the Hyūgas can rest easy knowing Konoha's finest are on the job."

"Wow," Konohamaru leaned back in his chair. "For a minute, you almost sounded like you believed that crap."

"As for you," he turned his good eye to the young officer, ignoring his remarks. "They had no idea who you are, but your Grandfather did some liaising with their clan back when he was stationed in Hong Kong, and then later helped them in some way in London."

Naruto hid a smile behind his hand as Konohamaru gave a petulant frown.

"Despite the profile of people this is bound to matter to, it's a straightforward assignment. You play nice with the representatives sent from Japan while they are in Konoha, accompanying them when needed. Examples of outings are, but are not included to, inspections of any pieces in private collections, several private parties and at least one grand, swanky yet highly exclusive reception where the local pieces are displayed, whether they are approved for the final exhibition or not. Once the collection is given the formal go-ahead to travel to Konoha, you'll return to work closely with those sent to attend the exhibit, and be on hand to transport the pieces chosen to be displayed."

"Says here the evaluation group will be headed up by some guy named Shino Aburame," Naruto read a name from the file. "That sounds familiar. Come to think of it," he tapped his pencil on his folder as he thought, "in the early stages of that last case, Sasuke was researching leads at the docks, trying to figure out who was shipping out the drugs. One of the first shipping companies we ruled out ultimately traced back to the Hyūgas, but it was all legit. I think that's where I heard the name."

"Yes. The shipping end of the business empire is a merger with the Aburame Family."

Naruto sat back in his chair. "So how do they fit in with the Hyūga Collection?"

"Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan, as well as the Owner and President of Aburame Shipping, is on the Hyūga board, and has a large stake in the business, both financially and personally. As a close friend to the former clan head, he funded the search for the plane, and ensuing investigation. There are rumors that he had to identify the deceased, personally."

"Wow," Konohamaru breathed.

"So, you can imagine what he thinks of your 'Hanabi.' Both he and Neji Hyūga have made a point to denounce her, emphatically denying that she has any tie to the family. I think she'll steer clear of the Aburame, but have no doubt she will try and weasel herself into the parties and other events. When she does, it will be your job to escort her from the premises and to the cells if she gets belligerent."

Konohamaru's grin was impish.

"I can work with that."

Naruto shook his head. "So, if Shibi is the guy in charge, who is this Shino Aburame listed on the file?

"Shibi's son. He will come with a team of experts and serve as the Hyūga family representative. As the one ultimately in charge of determining if bringing the Hyūga collection to Konoha is a worthwhile venture, I fully expect his company to be solicited often, and by the elite of society."

"And if he green-lights this show?" Naruto asked.

"Then the exhibit would open the first week of spring. Installation would begin three to four weeks prior, depending on the final scope of the items sent."

"So," Konohamaru looked between Naruto and the Captain. "Basically, we are being brought on as extra security for a rich guy who is in charge of determining if some really rich people will get what they want, and who will be trying to convince him with all manner of rich people get-togethers, _and_ it is almost guaranteed to attract Hanabi Hyūga's attention and bring her to the door of these parties?"

"That is about the extent of it, yes."

"And once the installation goes forward, we are just extra security for the installation and investors themselves?"

"Essentially."

"I don't know," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "This is really more in Sasuke's wheelhouse than mine."

"Sasuke isn't cleared for field work for some time yet, but we pulled a few strings. He will be a liaison on the case through an outside security entity. It is helpful that he is fluent in Japanese."

Naruto blinked. "How're we supposed to talk to these people? My Japanese is mostly curse words and a few things we had to say to be polite to the old woman that lived next door to the Uchihas."

"It's been taken care of," Kakashi shrugged. "Familiarize yourself with the file. Tomorrow you will report to the Japanese Embassy. There, an ambassador will be instructing you on protocol and the finer points of this case."

"Oh, no," Konohamaru groaned, putting his head in his hand.

"Ah," Kakashi smirked. "I see you got to the protocol section. The ambassador was kind enough to send it over for me."

Naruto flipped to that section of the file. "Looks pretty standard."

"Nothing involving Ebisu is ever standard," Konohamaru groaned into his desk.

"Ebisu…?" Naruto frowned. "Who's that?"

"An expert in all things protocol," Kakashi answered cheerily. "He works with several embassies and is fluent in multiple languages. I know he worked rather closely with Professor Sarutobi before he retired."

"Maybe he won't remember me," Konohamaru pressed his palms into his eyes. "I haven't seen him since I was about eight."

"On the contrary," Kakashi's voice was calm, and the glint in his eyes wicked. "He had no trouble recognizing your name, and is quite looking forward to working with you. I suspect I don't have to tell you not to be late?"

Konohamaru shook his head no.

"Then that is all, gentlemen. You are dismissed. Go home and report to Ebisu first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir," they answered.

As they closed the door on Kakashi humming to himself, Konohamaru might've started complaining or making wisecracks, but he saw the strangest thing.

A smile.

An actual-not-big-but-real-and-not-fake-smile flitted across Naruto's lips. If he'd waited even a fraction of a second longer, he would've missed it, but it had been there – and it was the first one he'd seen since before the accident at the docks.

There was still a hint of it there as Naruto picked up his bag, and grabbed his coat.

"Get some sleep," he put a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah," he half smiled. "You, too."

Konohamaru watched Naruto walk out of the bull pen with something lighter and just more Naruto about his person.

"Alright," He gave a determined exhale as stuffed the folder into his briefcase, resigning himself to his fate. "This one's for Naruto."


	4. September, 1963 - The Introduction

welcome

* * *

**Illusions  
September, 1963: The Introduction**

* * *

The days slid past one another, and there was finally a break in the oppressive heat as Summer begrudgingly gave in to Autumn.

Kakashi called Naruto on a Saturday morning – September 21st, according to his calendar – to let him know that Shino Aburame and his party had arrived, and had asked to be given the weekend to settle in from their long travel.

On Monday, the Twenty-Third, he, Kakashi, and Konohamaru arrived at the Waldorf-Astoria Konoha (which most people just called the Waldorf), in their suits. Much to Konohamaru's chagrin, Ebisu was waiting for them when the elevator doors opened.

"I will begin the introductions in Japanese," he reminded them. "Bow when I indicate you should."

"Begin?" Naruto murmured as he and Konohamaru fell into step behind Ebisu and Kakashi, but Konohamaru had nothing to add. "What's the matter?" something pulled at Naruto's lips. "Your Grandma threaten you?"

"Something about severe consequences if I brought shame to the family…" Konohamaru tried to joke, but ended up swallowing and offering, "Yeah, it was bad."

Naruto had no time to reply; they had arrived at the suite. Ebisu knocked, and the door was promptly answered by a hotel butler.

A few murmured words, and they were ushered in.

Ebisu made the introductions, and the men bowed when indicated. They were invited to sit at a conference table that Naruto would bet had been brought up specifically for the group's use. Shino sat at the head, Kakashi sat at the foot, flanked by Naruto and Konohamaru, while Ebisu remained standing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Shino intoned in barely accented English. "Why, you may ask? That is because, this venture has been greatly anticipated by both myself and those whom have sent me. Allow me to introduce my associates." He gestured to the gentleman standing at his shoulder. "Kō Hyūga is here as both my personal assistant, and an additional representative of the Hyūga clan. He was formally an assistant to Hiashi Hyūga himself, and is incredibly knowledgeable."

Kō gave a polite bow. "I am looking forward to working with you."

His pale eyes caught Naruto off guard – he'd never quite seen anything like them.

"Kiba Inuzuka is a member of the security team. His rather large companion is Akamaru. Both are highly trained."

"I hope that means housebroken," Konohamaru said under his breath, barely loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"It does," Kiba's smile was sharp and not strictly friendly. "We also have excellent hearing."

"Inuzuka," Kakashi's eyebrows raised slightly in appreciation. "I know the name from our K-9 training protocols. I'd heard the Inuzuka family had a longstanding history of raising and training guard dogs."

"You heard right," he put his hand on his dog's giant head. "Akamaru is one of ours."

"Looks like he is ready for winter," Konohamaru eyed the thick coat and large (LARGE) paws.

"The breed started in Siberia," Kiba snorted, the flavor of that land and the bite of its air in his accent. "He's _always_ ready for winter."

"Moving on," Shino gave Kiba what was probably a look of reproof from behind heavily tinted glasses (which was largely ignored). "Last, but certainly not least is Hinata Satō."

Naruto was surprised when the woman – who must have been there the entire time, but had been so unobtrusive as to have gone completely unnoticed – stepped forward and bowed politely. She was not very tall; demure and professional from the top of her bunned hair to the tips of her low-heeled, sensible shoes. Her suit was well made but conservative, paying little credit to whatever figure she might or might not have had. She adjusted her glasses and looked up; her eyes were a nondescript color, but they were intelligent. Naruto had the distinct feeling that she saw far more than she said – or could ever be coerced to say.

"Ms. Satō is one of the curators of the Hyūga Collection. Should this installation go forward, she will travel with the collection and stay in Konoha for the duration. She will also inspect and appraise each of the items claimed as having hailed from the collection and validate or refute such claims as needed."

"A pleasure, Ms. Satō," Kakashi bowed his head. "Am I to understand you would be staying with us the longest?"

"Yes," she answered quietly, her eyes politely downcast. "If the installation goes forward, I will work at the museum, and stay at this hotel."

"Well, you can count on us for support," Kakashi offered warmly. "Hotel security is excellent, and the museum has already informed us they will provide transportation daily."

"That is a relief," her smile was small and amused. "I do not know that I am brave enough to drive in this city."

"I think you mean stupid enough," Kiba muttered none-too subtly.

Shino drummed his fingers on the table. "Ms. Satō is an expert in her field, and is arguably the leading authority on the Hyūga collection. If it comes that her safety is to be entrusted into your care, I will insist upon regular updates."

"Naturally," Kakashi nodded. "I understand you already have some engagements lined up?"

The remainder of the meeting was spent outlining the communications already solicited, as well as known engagements. Mr. Hyūga was clearly very organized, and had all of the information at hand, as did Ms. Satō. She occasionally peered at figures and names through her tortoiseshell glasses, but her writing was fast and fluid, even as she clearly added notes to herself as she went.

"I prepared a list for you," Kō handed Kakashi a list of dates and patrons.

"Thank you, Mr. Hyūga," Kakashi put it carefully in his file. "I appreciate your consideration.

"And are we to expect to meet this," Shino considered his notes, "Sasuke Uchiha as well?"

Naruto smiled to himself, imagining Sasuke's 'tch' of annoyance (which he would swear was indifference) at being spoken of in this manner.

"He is currently on extended leave," the Captain folded his hands on the file. "But when he returns, I shall be glad to introduce you."

"Forgive me," Mr. Hyūga interrupted, "but you have an appointment this evening, Mr. Aburame."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Hyūga. Gentlemen," he rose, and the visitors rose automatically with him. "Thank you for your time, but I am afraid I must take my leave. Why, you may ask? That is because, Mr. Hyūga is correct. We have a dinner engagement, and I do not wish to be late."

"We understand," Kakashi inclined his head. "We shall be in touch soon."

Ebisu made a few more statements before offering the appropriate pleasantries.

Konohamaru leaned back in the elevator.

"Well that was…. Interesting."

"True," Kakashi patted his briefcase. "You two will be busy on this one."

Naruto gave an absent nod as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi turned his head to him. "Thoughts, Uzumaki?"

"Too early," he admitted. 

"Fair," Kakashi allowed. "You two are dismissed for the day. Go straight home, and do not discuss the meeting with anyone - Ambassador Sarutobi aside. He will be included on some of the finer points of this case and be considered as an official liaison with the Hyūga and any of their representatives."

A snort escaped Konhamaru. "Knowing Gramps, he already knows what is going on, and will tell _me_ all about it."

"Also, fair." The elevator chimed, and Kakashi led them into the busy lobby. "Have a good day, gentlemen," he waved, and headed for the Main Street exit.

Konohamaru looked to Naruto. 

"Guess I'll go over to Gramps' house. Do you want to come?"

"No," Naruto shook his head, checking his watch. "Thanks, though. I'm going to Yiorgos' and then head home."

"Alright - see you tomorrow, then!"

Naruto walked the familiar route to the subway, his favorite Greek place for carryout, and back to his apartment without much of a thought for the world around him. He kept mentally reviewing the meeting today, considering Shino Aburame, Kō Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Satō, in turn. There was something about the dynamics between the four that wasn't sitting right with him - like he was holding a picture and waiting or his mind to catch up with what was missing.

"Maybe Teme will see it," he mused, throwing away the balled-up foil and paper bag before pouring himself a nightcap. Cheered by the thought of working with Sasuke again, Naruto fell into a pleasant sleep – a better one than he had had in quite some time.


	5. October, 1963: The Housewarming

welcome

* * *

**Illusions  
October, 1963: The Housewarming**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura returned to Konoha, and immediately had Naruto over for brunch. He brought Sakura flowers, and Sasuke a lucky bamboo to their new home – both recommended and provided to him by Ino with no charge.

"I'll put these in water," Sakura beamed, hugging him tightly, "and put the bamboo in the kitchen window. I'm almost done with the bacon – why don't you two go catch up while I finish?"

"Thought something smelled good," Naruto beamed.

"Can't go wrong with bacon," she laughed, and headed into the kitchen.

Sasuke waited until he was sitting across from his former partner to look him up and down.

"You don't look nearly as shitty as I was expecting."

"Same goes for you," Naruto said easily. "How's the arm."

"Better," he shrugged. "Still adjusting. It took longer than expected to fit, so that set me back. It's enough that I would've been delayed coming back to the force, so Kakashi got me in through the backdoor somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Who works with the KPD, and will let you stay on this assignment?"

"It's a low-level local government desk job," he shrugged. "Nothing interesting."

"That's what Itachi says," Naruto's eyes sparked with good humor. "And we both know he's KIA, even if he's rarely in Konoha."

Sasuke waved aside Naruto's comment, and as always neither confirmed nor denied his brother's involvement with the Kage Intelligence Agency. Instead he offered, "I'm supposed to meet with the Aburame this coming week. Will you be there?"

"Probably. This weekend he and his team are in Tanzaku Quarters to inspect some pieces, but I wasn't needed. Captain says I'm back at it on Monday."

"Sounds like Aburame's inspections are thorough."

"You don't know the half of it," Naruto half laughed, half groaned. "Anyone applying to have their pieces included had to have several meetings with Shino, his team, and their individual insurance agents. 'We will need a full report and appraisal on each piece,'" Naruto mimicked Shino, adjusting an imaginary pair of glasses. "'Why? That is because, nothing but truly authentic pieces will be invited to the exhibit, and they will be insured under a separate policy through the Hyūga estate and the museum. You understand.'" Naruto shook his head. "And they all nod and smile, and thank him, but no one knows what the guy is thinking. So, what do rich people do? They send invitations to parties, dinner, soirees, theater engagements – he could go out every night if he wants, and never have repeat a host."

"But he doesn't?"

"He's refused any kind of gift or social engagements until this preliminary process is complete."

"Bet that is making some people nervous."

"Oh yeah. Shino talks in such a roundabout way, and you are never quite sure if he is pleased or not- and they can't just wine and dine him like they normally do when they want someone to do something. The Old Man has already been approved, so they've been bugging him constantly."

"Sarutobi? How did he get approval so fast?"

"Shino already had record of his stuff from when he came back to Konoha. It belonged to his dad, or his dad's dad…something like that. Either way, he just had to verify those records, and it was done. Which reminds me," he leaned back in his chair. "The Old Man asked me to come by after work and eat some pie. Wanna come?"

"He knows he can just drop it by the precinct, right? Food doesn't last long around there."

"Oh, he knows, alright, but it's hard to smuggle the stuff out when there is always someone that 'just happens to be in the neighborhood.' So? You in?"

"Pass," Sasuke said flatly. "I don't do sweets, and I definitely don't do sweets where people are sniffing around for favors."

"Suit yourself," Naruto shrugged. "Just means more pie for me."

"I doubt it," the corner of Sasuke's mouth tipped upward. "The only person I've ever met that could eat like you is Sarutobi's grandson. You'll be lucky to get crumbs."

"Don't be jealous Sasuke." Naruto blinked innocently. "You're still my favorite partner."

"Mine, too," Sakura breezed in and dropped a kiss on Sasuke's temple. "Come on, you two," she smiled. "Brunch is on the table, and the bacon is excellent!"

She shared a soft look with Sasuke that gave Naruto's heart a bittersweet twinge that he masked behind a bright smile.

"Best offer I've had in ages," he stood. "So tell me about your time away – the censored version, please."

Sakura smacked his arm playfully, and Sasuke rolled his eyes (were the tops of his cheeks pink?!) but they three of them took their seats around the small kitchen table and the small Uchiha home filled with laughter.

And for all of the worry they each held for the other, that moment was nothing but a simple joy between the best of friends.


	6. October, 1963: The Particulars

_*Note: In this AU, Konoha is the capital of the Land of Fire. It is a large, fictitious island/country that has no true indigenous population. The island was "discovered" by multiple seafaring people, resulting in a series of outposts and settlements near the coast that migrated inland over time. Eventually, the various regions and peoples united, forming The Land of Fire; a freestanding, politically neutral nation. During the World Wars, amnesty seekers from all sides immigrated to the Land of Fire, causing the population to boom. (See bottom for note on language)_

* * *

**Illusions**   
**October 1963 - The Particulars**

* * *

Sasuke met with Shino and Mr. Hyūga while Ebisu, Naruto, and Ms. Sato inspected a piece on the other side of town. When Naruto caught up with Sasuke later in the week, he seemed to think everything was in order and straight forward, but likely to ramp up in the during the reminder of the visitor's stay.

"Lots of people with lots of money are getting impatient," he warned as he ended his visit to the precinct. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Despite Sasuke's warning and Konohamaru's description of what was waiting at his Grandfather's house, Naruto was unprepared for the sheer amount of what those hopeful of currying favor with the Sarutobis (and therefore Shino) had brought by: wine, pies, cookies, casseroles, rare teas, cigars (which the Old Man had cleverly hidden from his wife) and anything one could imagine.

"Wow," Naruto surveyed it all, hands on hips. "When rich people want something, they really go for it."

"This is nothing," Konohamaru joined him. "This is only because Grandma made it very clear that the favors, tickets to games, concerts, shows, and flat out bribes would be rejected."

"Shame," Naruto smirked (and in that moment, Konohamaru was sure that he'd learned that expression from his previous partner). "The Old Man loves a good game."

"I do indeed," Hiruzen Sarutobi rounded the corner, with an amused smile, and eyes twinkling with mischief. "I _might_ have agreed to go to the odd event with some old friends. Purely for keeping contact, you understand."

"Of course," Konohamaru grinned.

"Make yourself a plate," he nodded to the dishes and forks set out with the desserts, "and then come join me in the garden – I am enjoying a lovely afternoon in the shade."

Konhamaru grabbed a plate and looked around.

"Grandma here?"

"She is not at home this evening," Hiruzen helped himself to another piece of pie and cookie. "She went to visit a friend for a few days."

"So that is cigar I smell?" he grinned at his grandfather.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he sniffed. "Come along – there is lemonade."

Konohamaru loaded his plate and then took an entire pie. "Still growing," he winked, and followed after Hiruzen.

Naruto was more judicious in his choices, but he had always had a healthy appetite. His last-minute decision to not give in to the temptation to take a whole pie proved to be a wise one.

Konhamaru had no sooner set foot into the peace and shade of the garden when a giant dog sprang up, barking so loud that it made the other man jump.

"SHIT!" Konohamaru jumped back, and Naruto managed to catch his plate – but not the pie.

That was expertly caught and snatched away by a massive dog, who trotted back to his master, clearly proud of himself.

Konohamaru stood, hand on heart, hyperventilating, while Hiruzen watched unfazed.

"Gentlemen? I believe you have met Akamaru?"

Konohamaru shot a look of disbelief at him while Naruto swallowed a snicker.

"Yes," Kiba drawled, his fanged grin nearly a sneer. "We have met your officers before."

"Konohamaru is my grandson," Hiruzen said idly as Konohamaru straightened and tried to ignore the flush racing up his neck. "I've known Naruto most of his life – his father served on the force as well."

Kiba nodded to Naruto with something a little more vague than disinterest before looking off to the side and muttering something in clipped tones.

The only word that Naruto understood was "Hinata."

"I am sure she will be done shortly," Hiruzen said with a smile. "Since Akamarau has already had pie, why don't you help yourself to one of my cigars?"

"No," he grimaced, and then added, "Thank you. I do not like such heavy scents to be on me."

"Ah," Hiurzen nodded. "Understandable." He put the unlit cigar down and retrieved his long pipe and a canister. "Is this better?" Kiba opened the canister and sniffed at it delicately. With a nod, he handed it back. There was silence as he packed and lit his pipe – a silence no one dared (or could be bothered) to fill. A few puffs on his pipe, and Hiruzen offered, "Might as well sit down and eat, boys. Mr. Aburame is inspecting our collection with Ms. Satō, and I do not expect them for a little while, yet."

"Again?" Konohamaru eyed Akamaru warily. "Didn't he already do that?"

Hiruzen made some vague motion with his hand, scattering the light, thin smoke about him. "There was some question about one of the pieces, and Mr. Aburame wanted to be absolutely certain that the Hyūga collection was satisfied with his findings. Can't blame him," he said with a small shrug. "The collection is widespread and difficult to authenticate."

"Shouldn't be," Kiba grunted. "It was never meant to go so far."

"Some of the pieces have travelled the world several times over," Hiruzen agreed. "But you are correct: the Hyūga have largely kept the collection intact and carefully documented the pieces whose destinies took them elsewhere."

"Destinies?" Konohamaru snorted. "I don't know if those things have destinies."

"Those 'things,'" Kiba narrowed his eyes "are each unique and irreplaceable with documented history hundreds of years old. I wouldn't expect a fire-whelp to understand such _things_."

"True," Hiruzen spoke before Konohamaru could retaliate. "The Land of Fire is not a longstanding nation. We do not have that same sense of history that many cultures have. However, so many of her inhabitants are immigrants, or have ties to family abroad, there is a surprisingly global view among her people. I myself was born on a naval base on the other side of the world, and traveled for most of my life." He took a thoughtful pull on his pipe. "I was always amazed how many people I met who had ties to Konoha."

"I apologize, Ambassador Sarutobi," Kiba said, surprising Naruto and Konohamaru. "I forget myself."

"No need for apologies," the older man chuckled. "Had my wife been here, we would have been treated to a history lecture on those so-called 'things,'" he shot Konohamaru a dry look.

"Noted," he held up his hands and went to a shaded table to pour himself some lemonade.

A few moments later, Naruto did the same, surprised when Kiba called out something in Russian, and was answered with:

"That is a foolish thing to say. Why? That is because-"

The rest of the statement was lost on him, because he looked up to find Ms. Satō a few feet away, hurrying to hide a smile as she adjusted her glasses. There was something so genuine in her amusement that it gave him pause – especially since it was the first thing resembling an emotion he'd seen her express.

She happened to catch his eye, and quickly her features smoothed into something polite and passive.

And he wanted to see her laugh again.

"Lemonade?" he offered, holding up the pitcher.

"Yes," she said softly. "Thank you."

"Dōitashimashite."

She looked up at him, dark eyes widening behind her glasses in appreciative surprise.

"Don't look too impressed," he said, pouring her a glass. "That is probably half of what I remember of Japanese, and definitely the only one I know how to say correctly."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he handed her the glass, careful not to let go until her small, pale fingers had it firmly in her grasp. "My best friend Sasuke – Officer Uchiha? - his family is Japanese. A bunch of them lived in the same neighborhood, and Japanese was the first language for all of the older ones. I'm pretty sure his great-aunt actually beat the pronunciation into me with a wooden spoon. Worth it to eat at her bakery, though."

Hinata gave a small laugh – something unobtrusive and polite, but definitely genuine – and his grin was quick to follow.

"You can imagine the rest of my vocabulary," he poured himself a glass. "So, I am grateful that your English is so good."

"Thank you," she traced a bead of condensation down her glass with her fingertip. "I appreciate the compliment."

"Do you speak Russian as well?"

"A little," she admitted, flicking a glance to Kiba. "Mostly what I've picked up."

"Sounds like being a curator for this collection would let you pick up quite a few languages," he offered. "My report said that you have had to go many places to authenticate pieces."

"The collection is large and far-flung," she allowed. "I have had the opportunity to travel quite often."

"Bet you have some good stories," he said, eyes dancing. "Nothing that big involving this many people is without drama."

"Isn't that right, Ms. Satō?"

Hinata blinked owlishly, before looking to Shino Aburame in confusion. "I am so sorry," she ducked her head. "I was not paying attention."

"My fault," Naruto interjected quickly. "I was asking her about all the places you've had to go – sounds like interesting stuff."

Shino's stoic expression softened minutely. "It has indeed. Ms. Satō has been invaluable in these proceedings."

"I'll bet," Naruto nodded to her, as she held her glass with both hands and ducked her head shyly, no doubt focusing on the rounded toe of her low-heeled shoes. She was much smaller than he was – even with her dark hair in a neat bun, she barely cleared his shoulder – but she had this strange ability to shrink into an even smaller space with just a shift of body language.

"Come, Ms. Satō," Hiruzen beckoned her. "Come sit and tell me more about what Mr. Aburame was just saying about the jade pins."

With a tiny nod to Naruto, she crossed the garden to sit with her host.

Shino Aburame was left sizing up Naruto, - or at least that is what Naruto assumed he was doing. Naruto couldn't see much more than his own warped reflection in his dark glasses.

"If this exhibition travels here," he said in a low voice, making Naruto instinctively lean closer, "then Ms. Satō will be in the care of your department. I will not entrust the collection or her well-being to Konoha if I have even a hint of doubt as to her safety."

Shino lifted his eyebrows at Naruto, who gave a single nod.

"Understood."

Shino gave a noncommittal hum of what might have been agreement, or might have been nothing, and took his leave.

Naruto stood in place, condensation from his glass sliding across his fingers as he watched Mr. Aburame join the old man and Ms. Satō in conversation.

With Kiba, listening to the others with arms crossed, and Konohamaru was sulking a bit farther away, poking at his plate, Naruto was free to observe her openly.

She would be easy to miss, in her plain suits and quiet manner, but she listened well, and when she spoke the men around her listened.

Naruto paused.

That was what had looked so odd the other day.

Although Hinata was clearly not the one in charge, when she did speak, Shino, Kiba, and that day even Mr. Hyūga took note of it.

The thought followed him home that night, as he poured himself a drink.

"Maybe they were just talking about the collection," he mused aloud, watching the gin swallow up the ice cubes. "That would make sense, right?" he asked the glass. "If she's an expert and as shy as she seems, they'd be sure to listen if bothered to speak up, right?"

Naruto took a healthy swig from his drink, letting the sting of the alcohol crease his eyes before decided that conclusion didn't "feel" right. There was more to it than that. No. There was more to _her_ than that. Aburame was concerned about her safety. Was that a general concern or was there a specific kind of trouble he was expecting?

His thoughts were interrupted by the jangle of his phone on his kitchen wall, and he snatched it up with a familiar pressure in his chest and worry in his mouth.

"Uzumaki."

"Sorry to interrupt your nightcap," the familiar voice drawled, "but I wanted to update you."

"Captain," he sighed, letting his heartrate return to normal as he leaned back against the counter and reached for his glass. "What can I do for you?"

"I just got back from dinner with Ambassador Sarutobi and Shino Aburame. It sounds like Aburame is on the verge of allowing the collection to come to Konoha in the spring."

"Bet that will make some people happy," Naruto snorted into his glass.

"It will, depending on you."

"Me?" he frowned at the receiver. "What's this got to do with me?"

"Everything, actually," Kakashi said easily. "One of his primary conditions was that you would be assigned to Ms. Satō's personal safety detail."

Naruto swallowed the gin before answering. "He mentioned something like that today."

"And you don't object?

"Not sure what kind of trouble he thinks Ms. Satō's can get into, but nah, not really."

"Then it is settled! I hope you still have your dress blues and a tux, Uzumaki," he grinned. "Once Spring comes, you've got some parties to go to."

"Parties?" Naruto frowned. "What parties?"

"Thank you for your service, officer. See you in the morning!"

"Wait, what-?"

The line went dead.

"Jerk," Naruto grunted, hanging up the phone. He sighed before he took a little sip of his drink. A small smile tipped up his lips. He wasn't sure what kind of trouble shy, quiet, little Ms. Sato could be, but he was pretty sure he could handle it.

" _And Sasuke is back_ ," he reminded himself. Between the two of them, there wasn't a whole lot that they couldn't handle.

"Alright, Ms. Satō'," he toasted the air. "See you in the spring."

* * *

** _The lingua franca for the Land of Fire is English for no other reason than that is the language in which I write. I maintain that 1.a multitude of languages are spoken in the LoF 2. most citizens are bi/multi lingal, 3 except for Naruto. I kinda can't see him speaking in more than one language well. I see him being able to speak a few phrases to everyone, and understanding more than he can speak, but not really being truly fluent. Except in curse words. I bet he has memorized how to order beer and how to swear in every language he's ever encountered. Because Naruto._


	7. November 1963: The Gift

_*!*_

* * *

**Illusions**   
**November 1963 - The Gift**

* * *

On November 2nd, 1963 the headline of every Sunday paper declared that the Hyūga Collection would officially be coming to the Land of Fire. For the next two weeks, pieces ran in all of the papers, magazines, tabloids, and news stations, each with their own hot take on the upcoming exhibit, as well as re-visiting the tragic events that led to the cancellation of the first attempt at a tour. The Land of Fire was abuzz with the news.

"Although we have not yet been told which of the local pieces are to be included," the announcer cautioned, "we have been informed that Mr. Aburame had enough convincing evidence to urge the Hyūga Board to approve Konoha to be included in the collection's travels. He is presenting the findings of his team to the Hyūga board, and they will, in turn, officially grant certificates of authenticity to those few, deserving pieces. It is expected that he will return after the new year to award said certificates in a closed ceremony. Any pieces authenticated and deemed worthy of being included in the exhibition will be put under contract, and not photographed or moved until the exhibit. Also-"

Naruto switched off the radio with a sigh.

Now he knew why Sasuke warned him about the parties. He'd met some of the people who had offered up their pieces for authentication. They were smiles and honey over barbed wire and snark. If they didn't get their way…

"Might have to protect Ms. Sato after all," he raked a hand down his face. He glanced at the newspapers on his desk, shuffling through them idly. One had a large interview with so-called Hanabi Hyūga, where she gushed from a resort in Australia about how excited she was, and how she would definitely travel to Konoha for the event. Konohamaru had immediately latched on to the news, but to Naruto, it was just one more detail.

"Here you go, boss," Naruto looked up as Konohamaru put something on his desk. "Thought you might want something not-atomic to get you through the afternoon."

Naruto eyed the paper cup distrustfully.

"What's in there?"

"Coffee."

"Can it burn through the desk if I spill it?"

"Uh… no?"

"Not strong enough," he shrugged, and went back to his report.

"Oh, come on – just try it. It's from a new place, and it's really good."

"Fine," Naruto sighed, tossing his pen down. "But only because you haven't shut up about it."

Naruto took a careful sip of the coffee, and was pleasantly surprised.

"See," Konohamaru sat down. "Doesn't taste like motor oil, and still has a good kick."

"Not bad," he allowed. "What is this new place?"

"Hidden Leaf," he motioned to the symbol on the cup. "It's a small chain. They get their own beans, roast, grind – all of that."

"Not sure how something like that stays in business."

"By putting itself between a police station and a hospital in the busiest district of Konoha," Konohamaru grinned. "Bet the rent is outrageous."

"Hope they can make it," Naruto took another sip before putting his coffee down. "Wouldn't mind having them around."

"Yeah," Konohamaru said in a casual way that made Naruto think that it wasn't such a casual interest, but couldn't figure out how coffee could be anything other than incidental.

Deciding he didn't have the will or interest to spend thinking about it, he went back to going through the papers. Konohamaru settled in to work, looking more studious than usual. Naruto glanced up at him before returning to his reading, not really seeing what was on the page. He and Konohamaru were a good team, but it wasn't like it was with him and Sasuke. Having Sasuke back in even a minor capacity was a great comfort - and having him and Sakura back in town was excellent - but they were still newlyweds with lives. Sakura was back to working at the hospital, and Sasuke had his new job, therapy, a home, a wife – things were better but not the same.

Naruto still checked in with Sasuke and Sakura regularly, ate ramen, trained, and drank more than he should. Ino and Sakura sometimes went to shop or try some new exercise joint while he and Sasuke watched a game or talked over a beer (never liquor when he was around Sasuke.)

It was a new version of "normal."

The media attention surrounding around the Hyūga collection and the sudden uptick in work kept life interesting. Naruto hadn't thought the actual work would start until the collection came to Konoha, but he was sorely mistaken.

Ebisu had taken to meeting with him and Konohamaru weekly, and also meeting with Sasuke when he could. Naruto found he remembered more Japanese than he thought, but he still didn't feel comfortable speaking it.

"It's just in case Ms. Hyūga needs the help now and then," Ebisu waved off his concerns. "Her English is excellent. I am more concerned you understand how to handle the upcoming interactions."

It turned out that Ebisu was also training them on what they could and couldn't say, and teaching them about how some seemingly innocent topics could lead to sticky conversations. Sasuke confided in him that there was a concern that "persons of interest" might use the excuse of the Hyūga collection being in Konoha to visit the Land of Fire. Whether their being in Konoha would pan out to involve the collection remained to be seen, but precautions were being taken.

"You're telling me the KGB wants to send someone to Konoha? And the CIA?"

"There are people on lists," Sasuke allowed. "But that isn't our department. I hear the KIA is going to be busy."

"Did Itachi say hi?"

"Shut up, Naruto."

Naruto was chuckling about that conversation when Captain Kakashi called him and Konohamaru into a meeting. The latest communication from Shino had arrived, and in it was a packet assembled by Hinata.

"This includes schematics of the Museum, and a proposed lay out of the exhibit, including the rotation schedule for known pieces. You'll notice the schematics use numbers rather than names of pieces; this is to allow you plausible deniability when asked if you know what will be included in the displays."

"Works for me," Konohamaru muttered. "There are a bunch of people I don't want to have to say 'no' to."

"Organized, isn't she?" Naruto flipped through the pages.

"Very," Kakashi agreed. "She is in charge of the upkeep and inventory of all of the pieces, so it is not surprising she is so thorough. Notice," he pointed to a page in their packets, "that she has already plotted out when we will need extra security and where. Some of the pieces are too delicate to be on display for the duration of the exhibit, and she has planned accordingly. It will be good to know what resources will be needed this early."

"Did you translate this, Ebisu?"

"No," he shook his head. "She sent me another copy of the documents in Japanese, but when I compared the two I saw no corrections needed. Unsurprising, really; Ms. Sato is fluent in English, and Mr. Aburame has several excellent translators on staff. That reminds me," he reached into a box on the chair beside him. "She sent small thank you gifts to each of you. Good luck charms, if you will, each modeled after a piece in the Hyūga collection."

"Oh, yeah?" Konohamaru leaned forward. Like what?"

"Open them on your own time," Kakashi tapped his pencil on the desk. "I want to finish this meeting and get home at a decent hour."

That night, Naruto waited until he'd finished his ramen to fish the box and the letter out from his briefcase.

Inside was small, but intricately detailed figure of metal and enamel. The printed card attached read: "Gamabunta, the Guardian Toad."

Curious, Naruto opened the letter. He smiled to himself; the letter was typed, but he thought it probably sounded like Hinata.

> _Officer Uzumaki,_
> 
> _In the early Edo period (we think around 1620), a Hyūga craftsman created figurines for his children based on characters from local folklore. His descendant mastered her own technique and re-created the characters in the late 1800's, during the 'Golden Age' of Japanese enamels. This is a miniature of 'Gamabunta' – one of the pieces coming to Konoha. It is said that Gamabunta is loyal and wise, and protective of those under his care. May he bring you good luck on our joint efforts._
> 
> _Regards,_
> 
> _H. Sato._

The postscript was in a careful hand: _"I look forward to working together."_

Naruto read the letter several times, a smile curving his lips.

"I think I am going to like you, Miss Sato," he said aloud. That night he was so amused by the gift and the letter, he forgot to pour his night cap, and went to bed with a lighter heart.


	8. November, 1963: The Shift

_*!*_

* * *

**Illusions**   
**November 1963 - The Shift**

* * *

November 22nd, 1963, the eyes of the world shifted to Dallas, Texas, and the assassination of President Kennedy.

There was an immediate and dramatic shift in the media; talk of the Hyūga Collection disappeared overnight, replaced by discussions of the political climate of the United States, and the Civil Rights movement. News stations replayed Dr. King's "I Have a Dream" speech, while pundits discussed what this could mean for the tide of international politics.

It was a more somber shift into that year's holiday season, but eventually the newsprint and air waves began to carry happier tidings and the promise of cooler weather.

The Land of Fire was a nation of immigrants which meant a wealth of celebrations and solemnities to honor. The society columns filled with social events and sightings and goings on of the Who's Who. Naruto teased Sasuke mercilessly the first time he and Sakura were in the paper, but only days after, he (ostensibly as Ino's date) joined the two of them at a fund raiser, and his picture was in the paragraph ahead of the pictures of Hanabi Hyūga in Istanbul. The column recounted her global sightings - Rome, Paris, Rio, Monaco, London – and announced she planned to travel to Konoha after celebrating the New Year in New York City.

The papers would pick up on the news, but the local buzz about the collection never really left – as Naruto soon found out when he was dragged to social events.

"I hear you are going to help guard the curator," one woman wrapped long fingers with talon-like nails around his arm, batting heavily mascaraed lashes up at him.

"Sorry," Naruto gave a polite smile, "I don't talk work outside of the office, ma'am."

"Nonsense," she waved her free hand airily. "Everyone in Konoha knows. I hear you were selected for your bravery in the field."

"Now, now, Madam Terumi," Professor Sarutobi said warmly as he joined them. "You know Officer Uzumaki isn't allowed to discuss such things. "Have you spoken with Mei lately?"

"Still abroad," she sniffed. "Still available," she added with a squeeze of Naruto's arm. "She is my only comfort since my husband passed," she sighed, her free hand to her heart.

"I was just speaking of him with the Colonel over there," he nodded to a man across the room. "He is visiting from the Capital."

"And, he knew my husband?"

"A few years younger than him, I'm afraid," he stroked his chin, "but yes, he did."

"Well then!" she brightened, "I shall have to go introduce myself. Excuse me," she patted Naruto's arm fondly before making a beeline for the Colonel, plucking another flute of champagne from a waiter on the way.

Hiruzen looked up to Naruto.

"Better?"

"Much, thanks," he let out a shaky laugh. "Was she hitting on me for herself or for her daughter?"

"Yes," the old man smirked. "But don't worry. The Colonel will handle her well and kindly."

"That's been happening more, lately," he rubbed the back of his neck, "but never quite that – blatant."

"Ah, well. Madam Terumi had many motivations, but she also has a necklace her husband gave her, and claimed it was part of the Hyūga collection."

"Is it?"

"Time will tell," he drawled, motioning the waiter to come over with the beverages. "But many of those who want to see their pieces included were unable to sway Mr. Aburame. I suspect they are hoping someone like you or I might have some influence in the matter."

"That's just a disappointment waiting to happen," he snorted. "I have less than no say in the matter."

"Ah," the professor plucked two drinks from the waiter. "But Ms. Sato potentially does, and you shall be accompanying her. Here," he handed him a drink. "No alcohol. Keeps at least one arm occupied, and makes it easier to deflect others."

"Thanks," he took the drink. "So, you think they will try and influence Ms. Sato?"

"They'll try," he shrugged. "From what I gathered of the young lady, she has the utmost integrity, and they will be politely deflected. You may need to step in here and there – remind the others that she is no used to our forward culture."

"The girl that traveled with the dog guy isn't used to forward?"

"Yes, well," the Professor's eyes sparkled. "Half-truths are still mostly true."

Naruto took a sip of the cold, sparkling drink. "She isn't very comfortable around people, is she?"

"She is a quiet soul," the Professor mused. "But she knows what she is talking about. While I am sure she can handle whatever her job brings, it would not be a bad idea to circumvent what nuisances we can to allow her to only deal with what she must."

"Seems like the polite thing to do," Naruto glanced over to Madam Terumi who was monopolizing the Colonel's time.

"Quite," Hiruzen sipped his drink calmly. "Also, with news of the would-be-Ms.-Hyūga returning, I am not sure you can count on my grandson to be constantly in your company."

"He's actually supposed to intercept her, should she show up."

"She will," he said dryly. "Of that, I am certain. And she is not wholly without her supporters, even in this limited arena."

"Are you serious?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Even though she is clearly a fake?"

"You'd be surprised," he stared into his drink. "She can be quite convincing, and knows how to play people's feelings."

"You don't believe her, do you?"

"I met Hanabi – the real Hanabi – a long time ago," the Professor watched the carbonation in his drink. "I would love to believe she survived as much as anyone, but the evidence is strongly opposed."

"Maybe it is more that people want to believe than that they actually believe."

"And now you know how people function, at their most basic level," his lips twisted ruefully. "No matter how skeptical we are, Naruto, we always default to hope – whether to deny it or embrace it, but it is one of the strongest motivators there is. Love and greed, of course, but hope can be a tricky two-sided coin."

"I'll be sure to act as a buffer for Ms. Sato," Naruto promised quietly. "I can only imagine how she must see Hanabi."

"Yes," Hiruzen's eyes darkened. "I can only imagine."

"Naruto," Ino sashayed over, her smile bright, and her eyes merry. "Professor," she dipped her head to the older man. "Why don't the two of you come join us," she flicked her eyes to the Colonel and Madam Terumi.

Professor Sarutobi chuckled. "I appreciate the effort, my dear, but I am at home among the sharks. Take the good Officer here, and make a run for it."

"Got it," she winked, looping her arm through Naruto's.

With a hasty wave, he followed, muttering his thanks to Ino.

"No problem," she said quietly. "I know how things get around here."

"You okay with rumors about the two of us?" he teased.

"Well, we did get married as kids," she said loftily. "And since Sakura has moved on, I guess it is just you and me!"

"True," he nudged her with his elbow. "Lead the way, Wife!"

She rolled her eyes at him, but led him to a quieter, more exclusive part of the party, where she had control over who did and do not speak or attempt to speak with him. By the time the evening ended, she made sure he got to his cab, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll have your back at these things," she assured him. "You just focus on your job and Little Ms. Sato."

"Thanks, Ino," he sighed, tired. "You're the best."

"I know," she winked, closed the door, and tapped the top of the cab to signal him to leave.

Naruto waved, and then turned to watch the city of Konoha through the cab window.

"How will Ms. Sato do at these things?" he thought to himself. There was something about her that reminded him of a startled deer. You got the sense that maybe you shouldn't move to fast, or speak too loud, or she would scamper quickly out of sight. He thought of her large, brown eyes behind her glasses. There was a vulnerability there, despite all assurances that she was competent.

Maybe he was letting that miniature she'd sent him go to his head. Still, he was supposed to act as her guardian, wasn't he? And despite his years of experience and natural way with people, there had been some genuinely uncomfortable moments throughout the evening. No. Ms. Sato was quiet and polite in the extreme. She'd never speak up to get herself out of that kind of situation, so it would clearly be up to Naruto to help whenever he could.

His thoughts followed him through the whole drive, and up the sixteen flights of stairs into his apartment. He was distracted as he got ready for bed, occasionally scribbling in a notebook as thoughts came to him.

"Better talk with Ino and the others," he muttered to himself, as he made a few more notes. Tired from the evening, he set the notepad on the nightstand, and switched off the lamp.

There was nothing to see the smile on his lips, save the figure of Gambunta on the dresser, and an unopened bottle of gin.


End file.
